Gαу σя נυѕт єυяσρєαи?
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::Para sacarse esa duda de encima sólo había una solución "lógica" y… ¿qué podía ser más lógico que montar un circo en pleno Radiator Springs?::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Cars o Cars2 me pertenece; la maravillosa portada tampoco 7w7; por el título se deduce la canción fuckin'mente perfecta que dio rienda a parte de la locura (?) y eso BD, nada de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Mucha excusa para esto no tengo, así que dejaré que el título  & la premisa hablen por mí :'D (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado; slash explícitamente implícito; post-Cars 2 y... más OoC que IC, porque el humor es así de absurdo(8).**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **G ay… _o r just european?_**

* * *

 _ **C**_ _onmoción_ ; no había otra forma de definir el cómo se encontraba Radiator Springs cuando el atardecer empezaba a caer y a cambiar los colores del cielo durante aquel memorable día. Los flashes comenzaban a iluminar las puertas del Cozy Cone y, de haber sido en otra ocasión —y con otro motivo por detrás—, Lightning McQueen podría haberse regocijado de eso… _pero no._ Según él, estaba viviendo, prácticamente, una especie de versión moderna de estar «entre la espada y la pared».

Sonrió como pudo a las cámaras y, tal y como había hecho con el incidente de las luces de neón, _cuando la prensa fue a su rescate para devolverlo al Motor Speedway of South_ , trató de buscar a Sally por encima de las cabezas de los paparazzi, y ahí la encontró, cerca del local de Luigi y a un lado de Mater y Sheriff aunque, a diferencia de aquella vez, ella parecía relativamente tranquila y divertida por la situación mientras hablaba con el resto.

Suspiró cansadamente mas, cuando sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, se tensó considerablemente al mismo tiempo que abrió los ojos, que apenas habían llegado a cerrarse por unos microsegundos.

—McQueen —le llamó y, a diferencia del rubio, lucía perfectamente calmado al saludar a las cámaras con la mano que tenía libre—, Francesco no ve cual es el problema de una entrevista _qui._

 _¡Claro que no la veía!_ Simplemente, el piloto de F1 había llegado a visitarlo _típicamente_ —ya no era sorpresa para ninguno de los residentes de aquel pueblo el verlo a menudo por ahí con una excusa u otra— y todo se mantenía _normal_ … salvo que por el detalle de que aquel día varios periodistas se habían encargado de seguirle el paso desde el aeropuerto hasta el pueblo, todo para terminar organizando _algo parecido_ a una conferencia de prensa mezclada, a su vez, con una entrevista con Mel Dorado, _el que se suponía que se preparaba antes de salir en cámara, pero del que no se había visto nada hasta entonces_.

—Esto parece un circo —le gruñó, apartando la mano y cruzándose de brazos—, un maldito circo y… sí, hay un problema porque _tú eres el problema_ —remarcó al empujarle, queriendo apartarle bruscamente… y, en parte, queriendo disimular el repentino color en sus mejillas con una mueca molesta, no sólo porque el castaño estaba a punto de reír presumidamente. En un descuido, lo había palmeado _para llamarle la atención_ aunque, al tratarse de Francesco, no había sido precisamente en la espalda.

— _Sempre sei così…_

—Cuida lo que dices, ¿bien? —Retó al verlo rodar los ojos, desinteresado—. _Y más con lo que haces_. Estamos rodeados de cámaras y… se supone que mi novia está presente también —susurró al final, indicándole con un pequeño gesto con los ojos donde Sally estaba situada y conversando con Lizzie y Red.

— ¿No habías terminado con ella hace meses? —Más que celoso, había sonado despectivo al voltear a verle.

—Sí, por teléfono.

— _E?_ ¿Cuál es el problema? —Sin mucho disimulo, con rapidez había vuelto a su usual actitud relajada por exceso de confianza.

—Por algo dije "se supone". Ellos no lo saben, así que cierra la boca de una vez y no me hagas hablar de más —volvió a rezongar por lo bajo, cuidadoso de cada detalle que dejaba ver a los demás, y los cuales corregía con una cordial sonrisa que arrancaba suspiros—, ¿es mucho pedir para una noche?

— _Ti costerà molto_ —respondió automática y camufladamente Francesco, imitándole sin verle a los ojos—, _caro_ —agregó con picardía cuando pudo dar con los orbes celestes de americano… por unos segundos. Para sorpresa de ambos, de manera bastante efusiva, un par de destacables fanáticas gemelas se colgaron de cada brazo del rubio, altamente mimosas.

— ¿Nos extrañaste, Lightning? —preguntó una de las dos, con bastante coquetería al mismo tiempo que la otra acariciaba su rostro, manteniendo la actitud de su hermana.

—Porque nosotras sí a ti —siguió la restante, ignorando completamente la mueca atónica que el #95 le dedicaba al castaño que, más que molesto, lucía divertido con la situación.

—Ahm, chicas…

— ¿Vas a rechazar a tus admiradoras, McQueen? —burló el italiano y el nombrado sólo suspiró, agradeciendo internamente el que Francesco no hubiese usado una vez más el «caro» con el que solía fastidiarlo, _como pensó, por un momento, que haría para avergonzarlo frente a todos._

—No es rechazo —dijo al instante, tratando de separarse de ellas con la mayor sutileza para poder situarse al lado del castaño, como si buscara usarlo de excusar—, pero tenemos una entrevista a la que presentarnos y debemos prepararnos.

— ¿Ah?

— ¿Pero…?

— ¿…por qué tú…?

— ¿… si es al señor Francesco al que quieren entrevistar? —terminaron de articular ambas al unísono, dedicándoles una mirada confundida al par conforme los señalaban.

Como era de esperarse, el #1 y el #95 se miraron, el primero con una ceja alzada y el segundo con algo de desconfiado escepticismo.

—Exactamente… ¿qué es lo que le quieren preguntar a él? —inquirió el menor al señalarle con el pulgar, entrecerrando los ojos al sonreír con cierta picardía.

—Si es gay o sólo europeo —respondieron sin rodeo ellas, apenas encogiéndose de hombros al decirlo.

Por instinto y al reprimir una carcajada, Lightning volteó a verlo con los brazos cruzados y un supremo aire de superioridad… que pasó a verse _no-tan-confiado_ cuando se percató que el italiano apenas se había inmutado por lo dicho.

— ¿No te molesta ni nada eso? —quiso saber, disimulando mal lo inesperado que le resultaba su nula reacción.

Igual que antes, Francesco se encogió de hombros.

— _Dovrei?_

— ¡Claro que deberías! —Como si fuese él «la estrella ofendida», el rubio empezó a llamar la atención sin siquiera darse cuenta—. _¡Es como si dudaran de tu sexualidad!_

— _Ma_ Francesco está tan seguro de su sexualidad como tú _lo stai_ de la tuya —contestó con la misma calma de antes, sacando más de quicio al rubio, que se despeinó con cierta frustración al mismo tiempo que resoplaba—. _Non vedo il problema…_

— ¿Haces drama por todo y ahora no ves el problema? —siguió quejándose, sólo que a un tono más bajo y acusador de lo normal. Sin embargo, se habría olvidado por completo de las cámaras de no ser porque Mia y Tia volvieron a hablar… después de estar murmurando entre ellas o riendo por lo bajo.

—Entonces… ¿Francesco no es el único gay? —quiso saber la primera, aunque su tono pareció más una acusación que una duda, dejando a Lightning en un nuevo shock por unos segundos.

— ¿Ves, Mia? ¡Por algo te decía que había algo más que "un lazo fraternal" entre Lightning y su jefe de mecánicos! —aprovechó a decir la otra, tomando a su gemela de los hombros para sacudirla, eufórica—. ¡Después de todo, eran _canon_!

— ¿"Canon"? ¿A qué se refieren con que Doc y yo éramos…?

—Eran —apuntó Mia antes de voltear en dirección con el par de pilotos, casi afiladamente—. Aunque Darrell y Chick hayan dicho que Lightning estaba con su agente en secreto, yo sigo _shippeando_ a estos dos desde su entrevista para el Grand Prix, Tia.

— ¿Shippe-qué…?

— ¡Eso no es justo! ¿Sabes cuántos momentos habrán tenido Lightning y Hudson Hornet "en los pits", prácticas o en su consultorio…?

—Los mismos que podrían haber tenido ellos durante sus descansos entre carreras, encuentros secretos en las habitaciones de sus hoteles o dentro de sus autos también —siguió la otra con una ladeada sonrisa que, por un instante, pareció incrementarse al ver una micro reacción delatar al corredor de Rust-eze.

—Listo, niñas; se acabó el show. —Y antes de que las dudas del rubio pudieran ser despejadas, uno de los encargados de su seguridad las sacó a ambas del camino.

Extendiendo su mano vagamente hacia donde ellas se habían ido, terminó por transformarla en un puño cuando el castaño le abrazó por los hombros, _cosa que no podía indicar nada bueno._

—Así que… ¿tu mentor _e tuo manager_ …?

—Cállate.

—Francesco sólo pregunta. No sabe cuántos secretos más le guardas…

—Dije que te callarás —insistió nuevamente el de ojos celestes, forzando una sonrisa al entonar lo último.

— ¿Toleras menos las bromas que cuando…?

Un afortunado codazo le calló antes de que la primera —y ligeramente familiar— reportera se acercase, captando nuevamente la atención del par casi por obligación.

— ¿Son ciertos los rumores de que tu novia está embarazada, McQueen? —interrogó ágilmente, y fueron esos mismos segundos los que bastaron para que el chico se atragantase con su propia saliva; era ello o empezase a reír fuertemente porque… _¿embarazada? ¿De qué?_

—Absolutamente falso —contestó como pudo tras aclarar su voz, fingiendo el profesionalismo que le había hecho falta momentos antes—. Sally y yo… tomamos las cosas con calma, siempre a nuestro propio ritmo.

— _Certamente,_ por algo McQueen es tan lento en todo —provocó Francesco con su típica arrogancia que, de cierto modo, logró causar algo de gracia en Kori Turbowski y, a su vez, otra mala mirada por parte del sujeto a quien abrazaba, además la risa sarcástica al volverlo a hacer a un lado.

— ¿Podemos pasar a otro tema?

—Pero los exámenes de ella sí dieron positivo, McQueen.

Fue entonces que la mandíbula de Lightning cayó mientras Francesco volvía con sus desubicadas carcajadas.

— ¿Exámenes de…?

— ¿Embarazo? —preguntó la reportera, y el otro asintió—. Por supuesto que sí, ¿acaso ella no te dijo nada o tú no sospechabas un poco sobre algún síntoma…?

—He pasado… ocupado —fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió y, por el rabillo del ojo, se aseguró de ver bien al castaño a su lado—, con este sujeto —aseguró al señalarlo, sonriendo con fingida resignación.

—Tratando de batir el récord del otro, ¿no?

—Algo así se podría decir —contestó con la misma mueca de antes, empeorando su sonrisa con comodidad.

— ¿A qué se…?

— _Questione privata_ —insistió, forzando el acento italiano al buscar la mirada caoba de su rival—, ¿nos das un momento, Kori?

Sin siquiera dejarla decir nada a nadie, Lightning obligó al piloto de Fórmula a voltearse junto con él, tapando sus labios de las cámaras como medida extra para que la conversación no saliera de entre ellos dos.

— _Sarai un cattivo genitore._

—Deja las bromas, ¿sí? —pidió mordazmente—. Tengo que aclarar esto con Sally…

— ¿Quieres que Francesco ayude con _la bella signorina_?

—Sabes que lo menos que haría sería pedir tu ayuda —recordó, casi entre dientes por culpa de la sonrisa del otro y del calor que le provocaba— y… Agh, al demonio. ¿Tienes algo en mente?

— ¿Además de declararte gay y admitir _tutto_?

— ¿Ves? Por este tipo de cosas es que nunca te pido nada —rezongó hasta que su suspiro se vio interrumpido cuando notó demasiado al castaño demasiado atento a su móvil. Esperó unos cuántos segundos más y, apenas alzó la vista, un mal presentimiento le embargó—. ¿Qué rayos se supone que hacías?

— _Aiuto_.

Esa única palabra fue suficiente para provocarle un llamativo escalofrío al #95.

—No, tú nunca ayudas a nadie si no es por beneficio propio —soltó, frunciendo el ceño para esconder el pánico inicial cuando trató de arrebatarle el celular al italiano—. Exactamente: ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? —reiteró lentamente, ignorando el cómo y cuándo el #1 le había atrapado por la cintura.

—Algo no muy diferente a lo que parece, McQueen —rió en respuesta, aprovechando la distracción y todas las cámaras posadas en ellos para darle un travieso beso, desencadenando más polémica—, agradécele a Francesco después.

Porque, para el momento en el que Mel Dorado salía de su improvisado camerino con el hilo de una cuidadosa cuestión, el tema se había desviado _ligeramente_ tras un anuncio en las redes sociales y oficiales del Bernoulli… seguido de la publicación de un par de fotos comprometedoras que involucraban a cierto rubio dormido.

— ¡Ya es oficial!

— ¡Sabía que era totalmente gay…!

— _¡Y europeo!_

Si todo el lugar había llegado a silenciarse sincronizadamente por el asombro inicial, el chillido de una de las gemelas —luego de revisar la última notificación en su móvil y obligar a la otra a hacer lo mismo— logró desencadenar la oleada de interrogantes que aparecieron poco después de que todos los letreros se terminasen de encender.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si algún valiente llegó hasta aquí!_ ¿Puntos a aclarar~? _Todos/as sabemos que Tia &Mia son fangirls, al igual que Darrell es un viejo fanboy... y que cada uno shippearía diferente x'D; no sé que tengo con embarazar a Sally y hacer que esa pobre criatura tenga padres diferentes en cada versión... más o menos (?) y... _nada :'D, sólo quería decir eso por poder~.**

 **Espero que ésta cosa —vieja, para variar— haya gustado o entretenido porque... sigo sin saber qué pasó del todo :'v (?), _y tampoco podré huir por mantener el poco honor que, con más que suerte, me queda_ :'D7 _._**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
